Lyrick Studios
]] Lyrick Studios, Inc., established in 1983 as The Lyons Group, was an American video production and distribution company based in Allen, Texas, a Dallas suburb. They paired with Big Idea for reprints and prints of VeggieTales home videos. According to Phil Vischer, he choose the company to release the videos since former chairman Dick Leach was a committed Christian and decided to let the religious tones on the shows remain intact, unlike other distributors they had asked beforehand. Their partnership lasted until the company was acquired by HiT Entertainment in 2001, at which point Big Idea turned to WEA to serve as their new mass market distributor; HiT responded to this by filing a lawsuit against them, which in turn was a major cause for their 2003 bankruptcy. Releases All re-releases were mass market reprints of videos previously released exclusively to Christian bookstores *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (March 1998; reprinted in 2000) *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (February 1999; reprinted in 2000) *Are You My Neighbor? (March 1998; "tested" in 1997 and reprinted in 2000) *Rack, Shack and Benny (August 1998; reprinted in 2000) *Dave and the Giant Pickle (August 1998; reprinted in 2000) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (October 1998; reprinted in 1999 and 2000) *Very Silly Songs! (June 1999; reprinted in 2000) *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (February 1999; reprinted in 2000) *Josh and the Big Wall! (June 1999; reprinted in 2000) *Madame Blueberry (October 1999) *The End of Silliness? (May 2000) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (March 2000) *King George and the Ducky (August 2000) *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (January 2001) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (March 2001) Albums *VeggieTunes (1998 reissue) *A Very Veggie Christmas (1998 reissue) *VeggieTunes 2 *A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Compilations/Triple Features *Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! *Junior's Favorite Stories *Larry's Favorite Stories! Trivia *The 1997 reprint of Are You My Neighbor?, using the original 1995 version of the episode and with only the Interpol FBI warning screens at the beginning of the tape, was presumably a test to see if the VeggieTales videos were "acceptable" for a mass market release. **This is the only VeggieTales Lyrick Studios VHS not to have the Lyrick Studios logo anywhere on the VHS box cover nor at the beginning or end of the video, other than on the cassette ink label. However, there are some very scarce copies with the 1997 Lyrick Studios logo at the beginning and end of the tape. *The 1998 release of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! contains trailers for Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor? *The 1999 reprints of Very Silly Songs! and Josh and the Big Wall! contains a trailer for the 1999 reprint of Madame Blueberry. *The 1999 reprints of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, The Toy That Saved Christmas, and Madame Blueberry contains the trailer for Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *The 2000 reprint of The End of Silliness? contains a trailer for King George and the Ducky. *The 2000 VHS of King George and the Ducky and The Toy That Saved Christmas contains the teaser for Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. *The 2001 reprint of Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen contains a teaser for Lyle the Kindly Viking and a message from Phil Vischer. *The 2001 VHS and DVD of Lyle the Kindly Viking contain the teaser for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. *Five VeggieTales tapes have the text "Distributed by" in white font on a black background before the Lyrick Studios logo. The first two have the 1997 "Distributed by" Lyrick logo, and in 1999, these were both averted by using the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo with "Distributed by" above the logo and later a still version of said variant. *The Lyrick promos for Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Are You My Neighbor? were narrated by Earl Fisher. A year later, Earl would begin to provide the voice for Pasqually from Chuck E. Cheese's which began their tie-ins with Big Idea on the very show where he debuted as Pasqually (Dance Party from April 1999). Category:Organizations Category:Mass distributors